


exo drabble collection

by WorldsJunk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Control, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: Collection of drabbles written on request on Twitter and cc. requests are always open.lengths and ships vary as does rating. Ship can be found on the title of the chapter and specific warnings on notes of each one.Tags will update as more drabbles are added.ch01- taekai 183w E slight verbal humiliationch02- xiuris 327w E facefuckingch03- lubaek 130w PG one-uppingch04- xiuchen 370w E semi-public sexch05- xiuchen 67w T body worshipch06- xiukai 223w E watersportsch07- xiuniel 140w cock warmingch08- xiuchen 160w facialsch09- xiutao 131w felchingch10- xiubaek 152 glory holech11- cbx 154 fuckmachine





	1. taekai

ship: taekai  
prompt: breathplay, slight humiliation kink  
rating: E

***

 

Jongin shudders, one of Taemin's hands possessive spread against his stomach and the other pressed against his throat, keeping him still in a painful arch on his lap as he fucks him with deep slow thrusts, head lolling against his shoulder.

Jongin swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple dragging against Taemin's palm, the difficulty to breath adding to his lightheadedness. Their bodies wave together, never speeding up or slowing down as Taemin rolls his hips seamlessly, Jongin is suspended in a moment, mind fuzzy with pleasure.

"Jongin" Taemin's voice is breathy and soft, mouth caressing Jongin's earlobe, against his jaw. Jongin holds onto Taemin's forearm with both hands and the angle in which Taemin fucks him changes minutely, but the pace doesn't. Jongin keens, a broken sound, body achingly hot.

"Jongin" Taemin says again and Jongin squeezes around his dick purposefully, Taemin's hands tightening his grip.

"Jongin" Taemin sounds almost needy, but he also almost sounds conversational when he says "Jongin, you are so ugly" and Jongin shudders, arousal spiking, every muscle locking as he comes, hard, lips tingling and toes curling.


	2. xiuris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiuris  
> e  
> facefucking, mild humiliation kink.  
> for aleena tbh

Minseok whines, head tilted back and Yifan 's throat flutters beautifully and violently around his cock as he chokes and chokes, tears and snot running down his face. When minseok pulls his hips back, two seconds or two hours later, it doesn't matters, Yifan's entire existence the feeling of his cock pulling out of his mouth, jerking against the roof of his mouth, like Minseok is taking away his worth and dignity and letting in air and thought.

Yifan wants neither.

Its a hot night and the lamp of their bedroom is off, the streetlight bounces off the wall, a yellow glow. From his vantage point where he kneels on the floor, Yifan can see the glow of sweat, smooth panes of skin that make Minseok's body, nakedness, round but firm muscle, tense thigh, the jut of his hip and the angle of his elbow, where he knows his tiny fingers are squeezing around the base of his dick not to come all over Yifan's face.

Yifan can't see it through the tears, and doesn't even consider wiping his face as an option, hands held firmly behind his back; but he knows Minseok looks beautiful, flushed with exertion, gritted teeth with the need to come but holding back to make it last.

Yifan pants, skin crawling arousal like querosene lighted by a match, the shame of the degradation he needs so profoundly and the adoration he feels at being able to surrender like this, he feels the pain on his knees, feels the vague hurt on the back of his head where it kept banging against the wall while Minseok fucked his face, feels the ache on his balls, the precum running freely down his neglected cock and sighs, tilts his head back against the wall and sighs, lulled by the continued prospect of being used as he opens his mouth and lets Minseok feed him his cock again, fuck his throat sore and his voice away.

 


	3. lubaek

ship: lubaek  
prompt: "one upping" fluffy  
rating: PG a f  
***

 

Baekhyun has that glint in his eye, Luhan sees him come around, stealing glances

"I bet-" Baekhyun starts but Luhan beats him to it, smacks a quick peck to his lips, interrupts him

"yaaaaah" Baekhyun whines, scrunched nose before Luhan gives him another, quick before pulling away. Stepping away, silly smile when Baekhyun looses his balance trying to kiss back.

The footwork is usual, a push and pull and Luhan takes another step back, before he gives two steps forward and Baekhyun tries, tries to kiss him but Luhan is faster, he knows he won even before they are interrupted, a moment of play broke by responsability.

Later, later, Baekhyun tiptoes in the half light, bows down towards a sleepy ruffled Luhan that wakes up being kissed. A tiny gasp.


	4. xiuchen

ship: xiuchen

rated: E 

bathroomsex (this was not a request)

****

 

 

“Minseok” Jongdae says, shuddering at the soft soft caress of Minseok's hands on his hips, holding him in place, shallow thrusts, opening him up frustratingly gentle “if I wanted to make love I’d have gone to Joonmyeon” 

Minseok chuckles for an answer, presses him against the tiles of the bathroom, his cheek sticking uncomfortably against the cold surface. Jongdae tries to fuck himself back on his cock and Minseok grabs him by the hair and maneuvers him, bends him over the sink, pins him there and Jongdae struggles, the sink screeching under their weight, it's edge digging against the top of his thighs with every thrust, a rhythmic burst of pain; Jongdae arches, hungry for it.

“come on” Jongdae grits his teeth “fuck me for real” 

nomatter what he ever says, whatever he tries, Jongdae can't rile Minseok up, can't get him to fuck angry and careless, no matter how filthy and manipulative Jongdae gets, and its amazing and fucking frustrating, how hot Minseok's imperviousness is?Jongdae tries anyways.

“Dae” Minseok says and its full of fondness and exasperation and its so familiar and comfortable it makes Jongdae's stomach coil bittersweet “shut the fuck up”

“make me” Jongdae says, palms cold and fingers sliding wet against the surface of the sink, wanting to sound challenging but coming out desperate and whiny and exactly how he feels, the weight of Minseok's cock inside him good and hot making him want more, more than this. 

Minseok groans and pulls him higher by the hair, covers Jongdae's mouth with his other hand and oh, Jongdae can't swallow, throat so tight he whines, long and spoiled and Minseok huffs, fucks him a little harder, a little meaner and Jongdae is bent painfully, lips tingling thinned out under the hard press of Minseok's palm, unable to catch his breath, buttcheeks jiggling with the force of the snaps of Minseok's hips and its almost enough, it's almost what Jongdae wants, his heart beating staccato, knows that Minseok could fuck him harder if he loved him less but now, right now this is perfect, this is exactly how Jongdae wants to burn.


	5. xiuchen

xiuchen bodyworship requested by @naegastar

***

 

 

"Hyung" he starts, a whine that begs, raw emotion under Minseok's lingering touch, his sucking mouth on his neck and hands so small, so strong, full of potential bruises, decorations to be pressed into Jongdae's skin, trophies of approval and adoration; little fingers and fluttering kisses down his chest, his every finger, spread thighs, his earlobe

"you are so good, you've done so good, let me, dae"


	6. xiukai

xiukai, E, watersports, bathroom control. (you know who this is for)

 

* * *

 

Jongin squirms, feet cold against the tiles, his bladder is so full, so full, he's going to burst he can't stop himself anymore. It's almost painful how bad he needs to go, but Minseok hasn't given him permission, he just keeps tugging gently on his nipples and the pain and humiliation mix delicious with the pleasure in a way that has spit gathering in his mouth, has him begging, eyes closed as he squirms desperately gripping the sink behind him.

Minseok giggles and slides his hand down his tummy, presses gently on his underbelly and Jongin bends in half, begging please please _please_ , as shudders wreck his whole body, his skin tingling as Minseok pushes him on the shoulder so Jongin has to stand straight before he does it again, and this time Jongin can't hold it in anymore, his piss makes a wide arch, Minseok angles him towards the shower wall but Jongin doesn't sees it, he's moaning, it feels so good to let go, his knees feel weak; a rush that feels like it won't stop until it dwindles delicately.

"I didn't give you permission for this, Jonginnie"

"I'm sorry" he whimpers, still shaking, and Minseok doesn't let's go of his dick, strokes it instead, makes him shiver harder before he lets go, shoves him in the right direction.

"you should clean it up" Minseok says, gently.

Jongin gets on with it, hands and knees, and starts licking the tub, where his piss has pooled.

 

 

 

 


	7. xiuniel

xiuniel, cock warming

for Aleena

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minseok shushes him, gentle and soothing.

"Still baby" he says. 

And Daniel tries to hold still but he can't, he's so hard. 

Minseok is firm, growing harder and Daniel tries to stay still on his lap, not to squirm, but he wants it more the longer he stays put. Wants to grind on it but feels too shy, feels his desire trivialized by Minseok's attitude and soft smile; like it's a trifle having him sitting on his lap like this, one hand caressing idly between his thighs as he watches TV desinterested. 

Daniel can't stop squirming, grinding softly on the hardness so well pressed between his asscheeks.

"Hyung"

"Still" Minseok repeats, crosses one arm around his waist, makes him lean back over his chest, rests his chin on his shoulder. Daniel stills, Minseok's hard cock well nested on the cleft of his ass.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. xiuchen

xiuchen - E - facial - requested by Anon on cc.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongdae looks up at him, beautiful eyes half lidded, cheekbones silhouetted delicious under the light coming in from the bathroom window. 

The sun is shining and it's too early, Minseok needs to get to work, he's probably already late but Jongdae is relentless, jerks Minseok off faster, his knuckles around his tip, messy sucking kisses down his cock, tongue caressing the root between his testicles.

Minseok grows fed up with his teasing, it's too early, grabs Jongdae by the hair and crowds against him, jerks himself off over his face and, sees Jongdae go pliant, like he finally got what he wanted, everywhere except the gaze that continues to ask for it, to dare, expectation. Jongdae wants him to be late, wants him rushed and reckless and harsh. 

"open up" he groans, and Jongdae let's his jaw fall open, tongue out. Minseok shoots his load all over his face, but aims for his eyes; loves the way Jongdae wails.


	9. xiutao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XiuTao E felching  
> for cc Anon

Minseok quivers as Zitao slips out, already softening, mouth asking for kisses, for approval.

"You are a good boy" Minseok says, Zitao kissing him desperate but slow, savouring mouth and neck, shoulder blades.

"Ge" he says, voice raspy, intimate and hoarse "ge" kisses down his body "let me, can I?" pecs the hollow of his waist, massages his thighs, enraptured, how much he wants this.

"Anything you want, taozi" Minseok says, softly but not tired, not resigned, enamored instead of Zitao's need to be good; let's him open him up again, sensitive and sore and always wanting.

Moans, arches his back for Zitao's mouth and tongue and gentle fingers as he eats his come, coerces out of him slowly and thoroughly from where he came so deep and copious inside him.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. xiubaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiubaek Glory hole for Anon on cc

Minseok pushes Baekhyun's face harsh towards the hole, forcing him into it, fucking his face harder on the anonymous cock thrusting through it. 

Minseok coos at him, tells him to work harder on the cock in his mouth, the one in his hand, to work harder and earn their come, to drink it all up, like the drooling slut he is, already crying for it like a come whore.

The room is narrow but Minseok moves, gets himself crouched down beside Baekhyun's messy, naked form and tugs quickly out the plug inside his ass and let's it drop to the floor, pulls on his nipples before he pushes his dick in, promises to give him the first load in his ass.

Baekhyun whines around the dick in his mouth, gagging desperately as Minseok fucks him hard and fast, unforgiving and only for his own pleasure as he presses him against the wall.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. 11. cbx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: fucking machine, any combo of cbx  
> for: cc anon

"I told you not to" Jongdae says, ankles crossed, wiggling toes, close but not too close to the spot where Baekhyun's drool is dropping to the floor from his gagged whimpering mouth.   
Baekhyun complains incessantly as he is fucked non stop, hooked and tied up immobilized to the contraption.

Jongdae looks over him, casually like Baekhyun's predicament is some afternoon tv show rerun he's only marginally comitted into watching. His eyes linger on the way Baekhyun's thighs shake in place before they go to his face. Baekhyun isn't crying yet.

"you always insist in bothering him, even when you know if you get too far he'll put you trough this" Jongdae says, chews on his candy, sharp eyes and a gentle fond smile as Baekhyun's whines pick up again, louder, faster, brattier the way they do when he's about to come, Baekhyun nods desperately at Jongdae, an obvious gleeful admission, and Jongdae laughs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542934) by [sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams)




End file.
